


Next to you

by wlwAquaman



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Open Relationships, Praise Kink, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast), Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Female Character, Trans Mira
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwAquaman/pseuds/wlwAquaman
Summary: “I would like you to.”“To what?”“To love me.”Continuation of "Your Lover, She Sleeps in Increments," but can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Queen Mira/Quanyii (Penumbra Podcast), Queen Mira/Sir Caroline/Quanyii (Penumbra Podcast), Sir Caroline/Quanyii (Penumbra Podcast), Sir Caroline/Queen Mira (Penumbra Podcast)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Next to you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time a) writing explicit stuff and b) writing a trans character of any sort. I hope I am being respectful, I tried to do a lot of research with works and articles written by trans women on porn and the do's and don'ts of writing trans women. If I am in any way perpetuating harmful stereotypes, please let me know. It's the last thing on earth I'd wish to do.

Mira blinked awake, the slight chill of morning air flowing in through a window that she had forgotten to close the night before. The first thing she saw was Caroline’s face. The knight was asleep, her usually stern features relaxed as she lay next to the queen. Mira smiled softly at her, thinking about the kindness the woman had shown her the night before. As she studied her face, Caroline’s own eyes opened, deep brown and filled with a rare warmth as she registered Mira lying next to her.

“Good morning, my queen,” Caroline smiled, lifting Mira’s hand to her lips as she kissed her knuckles. She blushed as the other woman did this, and all she could manage was a small “morning” in reply. Caroline chuckled; a warm, deep sound with no malice in it. Different from the other times she had laughed at Mira. The knight sat up, stretching, and Mira admired the woman who had slept with her. Dark skin covered in scars (some new, some barely visible), the way her biceps flexed as she stretched, her breasts rising as she moved her arms over her head. _Her_. Saints, Mira could look at this woman forever, so strong and kind, so beautiful—but she was staring, and whatever their relationship was at this point, it was most definitely improper to be thinking these things about her knight, and—

“Enjoying the view, your majesty?”

Mira’s mind snapped back to the present and found Caroline looking at her, smiling in a way that was amused but not cruel. “I’m sorry,” Mira murmured, quickly lowering her eyes as a blush crept across her face. “That was improper, I shouldn’t be staring, let me find you a shirt—” As she moved to leave the bed, a hand gripped her own, stilling her. She turned back to Caroline, whose eyes continued to give her that warm, loving look that was so rare. “Come here,” said Caroline softly. She allowed herself to be pulled onto the knight’s lap, flush to the woman’s chest as her legs straddled her thighs.

“I meant what I said last night,” Caroline murmured, wrapping her hands around Mira’s waist. “About you capturing my heart.”

“ _Oh_ ,” was all Mira could muster.

“You know about my lady, Quanyii,” Caroline continued. “I love her very much, and she loves me, and I love you. I think she would love you, too.” Mira’s breath caught in her chest. “Would you like me to love you? Would you like her to?”

Words failed Mira. She could feel the heat in her cheeks, the points at which her body pressed into Caroline’s, the knight’s firm hands around her. This was ridiculous. It wasn’t as if Mira had never been with anyone before, but something about Caroline—her touch, her eyes, this softness she had never seen before—it made her weak.

Caroline’s confidence faltered. Maybe she had been too forward—Mira wasn’t just another village girl she was content to spend a night with, she was a woman she wanted to love, to court; she was a _queen_ , for saints’ sake. “I apologize, my queen,” she said, releasing Mira from her embrace. “I may have been too quick with my declarations of love. I’m sorry if I have—”

Her apologies were cut off by a mouth on her own, Mira softly kissing her as her hands gently cupped her face. Caroline’s own hands immediately slipped down to Mira’s waist, and they stayed like that for a bit; a gentle kiss and comforting embrace. When Mira pulled away, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were filled with love.

“I would like you to.”

“To what?”

“To love me.”

Caroline smiled and pulled Mira into another kiss. This time it was more intense, Mira pushing against Caroline as her hands roved over every inch of the knight’s skin. Her soft brown hands traced their way through scars, up Caroline’s arms and down to her chest. As her fingers brushed against her nipples Caroline gasped. Mira pulled back from the kiss, a worried look on her face. “Is this alright?” she asked, concern in her eyes. “It’s perfect, my queen,” replied Caroline. “Don’t stop.”

Mira smiled as her hands reached up again, this time more deliberately as she rolled Caroline’s nipples in between her fingers. She resumed kissing Caroline, this time on her neck and collarbone. “Have I ever told you that you are my favorite knight?” asked Mira in between kisses. “Infuriating as you are at times, I have always admired you. I just wasn’t sure why.” She sucked at a spot on the woman’s neck, making her moan.

“Must have been my excellent chivalry and pleasant personality, my queen.” Caroline quipped. Mira laughed, moving her mouth downwards to suck the woman’s nipple. The knight moaned as her tongue circled one bud and then the other, expertly licking and sucking and teasing at her.

“Take these off,” Mira said, tugging at Caroline’s trousers. She fumbled to comply, untying the strings and pushing them down to her knees, the other woman pulling them all the way off. Mira straddled her now-naked body, running her hands appreciatively over her stomach and chest.

“I must say, I do like you when you’re like this,” Mira smiled, admiring Caroline’s biceps. “Much more pleasant, not questioning me or challenging my authority. I love that stubbornness in you as well, but seeing you be so good for me, such a strong and dedicated knight, well—” She pushed her thigh in between Caroline’s leg and the knight moaned, both at the sensation and the praise.

“Do you like that?” Mira asked with a smile. It’s warm, kind. “Being my strong, beautiful knight? Doing such a good job at serving your queen?” She punctuated each question with a press of her leg against Caroline. “You should, because you are. You’re the very best the Citadel has to offer. Maybe you would like a reward for being so good, so heroic.”

Caroline’s mind was clouded with lust, and all she could think about was Mira. Mira’s hands, stroking her body. Mira’s voice, lavishing her with praise. Mira’s body, a pleasant weight on her hips. Mira. Mira. Mira.

She lifted her hands to Mira’s waist. She wanted to touch, to feel this woman and pull her close. Her fingers touched fabric, and she frowned, just now registering that the other woman was fully clothed on top of her.

That hardly seemed fair.

Without warning Caroline flipped them both over, pinning Mira to the bed. “You’re right, my queen,” she said, leaning down to kiss at the woman’s collarbone. “I would like a reward. Though it may be a bit different from what you originally planned. Is that all right?”

Mira’s eyes grew wide and she nodded, Caroline’s hands already slipping down to her chest as the woman unbuttoned her nightgown. With each button undone, the knight laid a kiss to the newly uncovered area of skin, reverent and wanting. Mira blushed, used to attention but not _this kind of attention_ , from a woman so extraordinary as Caroline. The knight continued downward, and when she reached the end she pushed the fabric aside, taking a good look at Mira’s exposed body.

“How beautiful you look, my queen,” Caroline breathed, running her hands over every available inch of skin. “Just seeing you like this is reward enough.” She bent down to kiss Mira, lifting her chin gently as the she worked her tongue into her mouth. When she finally pulled away Mira could see the woman’s eyes were blown wide with lust, taking in every inch of her body in a hungry, loving gaze.

“But still,” the knight continued, “I would like the reward you _promised_ me.” She trailed her fingers down Mira’s chest and stomach to between her legs, taking her in hand and giving a few experimental strokes. Mira moaned at the sensation, the knight’s gentle, calloused hands dragging needier sounds from her with every stroke. “Are you still all right with that, my queen?” Caroline asked, stilling her hand as her brown eyes fixed on Mira’s. “ _Please,_ ” she breathed. The knight’s face split into a smile as she resumed, firmer this time, stroking Mira until she was hard.

Suddenly, the woman’s hand pulled away from Mira and she whined at the sudden loss of sensation. She wriggled her hips, trying to find the knight’s hand once more. Caroline grabbed her thigh, lightly pinning her down. “Now, now, my queen,” she said with a smirk. “I hardly think your impatience is suitable for royalty. Put this on.” She released Mira and handed her a condom and a tin of lube. “Is that any way to treat your queen?” Mira quipped, rolling it on and slicking herself up. “I think you should be a bit kinder to the woman who is giving you such a nice rewoOHHH,” was all she could manage as Caroline sank down onto her.

“Saints, that _is_ a sight,” Mira said in awe as she watched Caroline pull herself up and sink back down onto her, settling into a rhythm. “Not as good as my view,” Caroline replied with a smile, studying Mira’s flushed face, hip thrusts, and the little sounds she made as she continued to fuck her queen.

“Caroline,” begged Mira, “please touch me, I need you, please.” She leaned into each touch, each kiss Caroline gave her as she continued to move up and down on her. “I didn’t realize you were this needy, your majesty,” Caroline teased as she leaned down for another kiss. “Just think, the queen of the Citadel reduced to such a yearning mess by her best knight.”

 _“Shut up,”_ was all Mira could muster as she pulled Caroline into another kiss, blushing fiercely at the knight’s words. And for a while, she did. The room was filled with the sounds and movements of the two women, loving and understanding. _“I love you,_ ” Mira finally said, running her hands down Caroline’s back as she kissed her. With those words, combined with the touch and the praise and _her_ , Caroline came, a chorus of “Mira’s” tumbling from her lips. She continued to ride through her orgasm, the queen coming soon after.

Spent, Caroline gently got off of Mira, collapsing next to her on the bed and pulling her close. The two lay together in comfortable silence, feeling the cool morning air and listening to the spring songbirds outside the palace.

“Thank you,” Mira finally said.

“For what?”

“For loving me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm intending to do at least two more chapters, culminating in the three most powerful women in the Citadel getting together and loving each other! Because the bouquet doesn't have to be the only poly relationship in SC. And also I'm in love with all three of these women.


End file.
